Burning-in and rigorous electrical testing of integrated circuit devices (IC's) typically occurs after each device is individually encapsulated in plastic or packaged in ceramic. With devices having through-hole leads, such as dual in-line packages (DIP's) and zigzag in-line packages (ZIP's), the leads are formed before the device is burned-in and tested. Devices having surface-mount leads, such as thin small outline packages (TSOP's) typically comprise a carrier ring and are individually tested and burned-in with the leads straight supported by the carrier ring, then the leads are subsequently formed.
The devices are typically placed in plastic tubes for transportation and removed from the tubes for testing or other processing such as burn-in. The requirement of removing devices from a tube is not desirable as it requires additional time and can be a process which contributes to damaged devices from bending the leads due to excessive handling. In addition, each time the device is removed from the tube it must be replaced in the tube with the correct orientation which can be time consuming and a source of error.
Semiconductor manufacturers have attempted to use trays in place of tubes. Each tray receives a plurality of semiconductor devices which can be tested within the tray as access to the leads is available. The trays, however, are typically expensive to manufacture and are device-specific. A number of tray designs must be stocked as a different tray must be used for each type of IC manufactured by a semiconductor supplier. After testing, the devices are removed from the tray and placed in tubes for shipment.
A method and apparatus which allows for testing or other processing and transportation of semiconductor devices inexpensively and with minimal handling would be desirable.